Destino
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: one-shot alguna ves les ha parecido cruel el destino... los sentimientos de lissana por natsu y el amor de natsu por lucy... aveces el destino es cruel


HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN? BUENO HAOY LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT MUY LINDO QUE HABLA MAS QUE NADA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LISSANA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

.

.

.

Ella le mira, le mira de lejos absorta y ausente de su absurda realidad, mirarle no es el problema, saberle lejos es lo que aqueja eternamente su corazón… saber que jamás volverán a estar cerca…

.

.

Cada vez que te veo sigo admirando aquel niño que deje atrás hace años, me complace, no puedo negarlo, me complace verte con la misma sonrisa y el mismo destello en los ojos… pero me duele saber que mi reflejo ya no está en ellos…

Hace unos días fui a aquel lago donde solíamos sentarnos a pescar en compañía de happy… me senté a lo lejos… me dolió darme cuenta que alguien más ocupaba mi lugar a tu lado… "mi lugar" se escuchan absurdas esas palabras por que el destino me arrebato la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado… en cualquier mundo se que no eres para mi, que eres totalmente ajeno a mis manos… yo sonrió. Sonrió por la derrota que me trajo la vida, de ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de luchar por ti, solo te arrebataron de mis manos y perdí mi vida durante algunos años, años que me pase pensando en ti… en nuestra promesa…

Me di cuenta que ya no tengo aquellos amigos de entonces, los he perdido casi a todos… solo me queda mi familia, y a mi amada amiga Juvia que en aquel mundo y este es mi único apoyo, a veces me mira perdida en su propio universo de fantasías y me pregunta "¿Por qué no luchas?" yo la observo por unos segundos y después de regalarle una sonrisa le digo que esa batalla ya está perdida, volteo a verte y te miro, te veo feliz, te veo con tus amados amigos y sobre todo te veo con ella, entonces caigo en cuenta que yo no te hago falta en lo absoluto y que mi vida fue un total y mero desperdicio al tenerte inalcanzable, cuando en el pasado solo éramos tu y yo….

Natsu… ¿lo recuerdas? Recuerdas nuestro pasado, aquellas noches sin dormir jugando como dos locos a las 2 de la mañana, cuando queríamos ser grandes magos y pelear lado a lado contra todo y contra todos… ¿lo recuerdas? Recuerdas las promesas, las peleas, las risas… recuerdas tu rostro que se hundía en desesperación cuando no encontrabas mis manos… ¿lo recuerdas?... mis manos son las que ahora te buscan y jamás te logran encontrar, ahora estas muy lejos de mí, un gran abismo nos separa, un abismo que no puedo ambicionar cruzar ni estar del otro lado… se que otras manos sostienen las tuyas…

"él la paso muy mal sin ti" son palabras de Gildarts que se pierden en el eco del bullicio en el gremio mientras te pienso, "¿estarás bien?" me pregunto cada vez que te marchas, temiendo que un día no regreses, porque a pesar de no ser nadie, me hace inmensamente feliz verte, aunque sea de lejos… aunque no seas para mi…

.

.

La vida se marchita entre sus manos como las hojas en mitad del otoño, que se rompen con tan solo el más delicado tacto, se va acabando la poca vida que el destino les obsequia y ella se marchita mientras solo mira a aquel amor que perdió hace ya mucho tiempo, extinto, desfragmentado… congelado totalmente en el tiempo, tan fugaz y efímero el recuerdo que transmiten sus ojos cada vez que se cruzan y sostienen la mirada…

¡Cuánta ironía! Dos almas infantes que se pertenecieron en algún momento de la vida, confesores de los más profundos secretos, cómplices, amigos, y el sutil primer amor que ahora al verse se vuelven dos desconocidos que suelen coincidir en un mismo sitio en una tal hora… que paso a paso más que alejarse en cuerpo, separan sus corazones… ni con gritos, ni con llanto… se podrían alcanzar jamás…

.

.

A veces siento que no pasan los días… cuando estas cerca mi sonrisa brota sin siquiera ambicionarlo, mis ojos resplandecen con la luz que despide tu cuerpo, tu eres fuego… ¿y yo que soy?... no soy agua para juguetear en tu cuerpo, ni tampoco el viento que acaricia tu cabello… no soy tierra que te fija en el suelo… no soy esa estrella que te guía de nuevo…

No soy nada… irremediablemente nada… no tengo nada más que un vacio en las manos que te ofrezco este día tan espacial para ti… hoy te veo más apuesto, más alegre que nunca, esa sonrisa que hace años no veía de nuevo… el día de hoy está presente en tu rostro y siento como se va haciendo más grande con el transcurso de los minutos, son eternos quiero que sepas… son eternos los segundos que te veo de pie junto al altar con esa sonrisa tonta mientras esperas que el amor de tu vida se haga presente en el pasillo de la catedral…

Ahí está ella, tan hermosa cual sol en medio día, que ruboriza a todos los presentes con esa belleza asfixiante, camina con lentitud por el pasillo como si flotara cual pétalo en la brisa, es tan hermosa… jamás me hubiera visto como ella… le tengo envidia… no existió momento en que deseara mas ser otra persona que este… muchos lo saben… otros no saben nada…

Juvia toma mi mano mientras Gildarts me lanza una mirada de fuerza… sé que me entienden y que están conmigo en este momento que las piernas me fallan, que el sentido se nubla y mi corazón se aloja en mi garganta…

Estoy llorando… muchos piensan que estoy conmovida por la ceremonia, Gildarts se muestra angustiado por mi salud emocional, sabe que me estoy devastando con cada segundo que me encuentro en ese lugar… pero nadie debe saber esto que siento por ti, esto que jamás murió y que se hiso mas fuerte cuando te volví a ver… trato de sonreír un poco para guardar apariencias, mientras que mi mejor amiga sigue sujetando mi mano y llora conmigo… me mira y sonríe diciéndome "tienes que tener fortaleza" sé que me lo dice para que algún día yo ocupe su lugar dándole ánimos al ver a Gray con otra… lo haré ella lo sabe, sabe que estaré para ella como ella está hoy para mi, acompañándome en este dolor tan grande que me provoca la imagen que me ofreces este día…

.

.

La vida juega con las personas de manera misteriosa poniéndolas frente obstáculos que parecen imposibles, pero la vida la golpeo de una manera con la que ni siquiera podía levantarse, no pudo pelear, no pudo hablar, su vos se apago con el paso de las días hasta que quedo un pequeño susurro casi inexistente que decía "sigue"…

.

.

En la recepción me acerco para desearte felicidad y tú me abrazas tan dulcemente como aquellos días, clavas tu mirada en mis ojos y sonríes como lo hacías entonces, te acercas a mi oído y dices una frase "un día encontraras a ese alguien", y me tomas de las manos mientras me pides disculpas con los ojos… te alejas, no sin ates los dos regalarme una sonrisa que sé, que es de ánimos sinceraos… he perdido contra alguien digna… lo acepto…

El hilo del destino no me favoreció esta tarde de marzo soy consciente, pero al verte tan feliz… tan pleno, recuerdo nuestra promesa de ser marido y mujer… a pesar de que sé jamás se hará realidad… puedo decirte que sonrió por ti, al verte realizado aunque no sea a mi lado, el amor es aquel que puede existir a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias… te amare aunque sea en un tiempo en el cual no vivimos… siempre tendremos aquellos días cuando éramos niños, aquel amor que fue el más puro, viviré tan solo de recuerdos para poder afrontar tu ausencia de mi realidad.. Pero algún día seré feliz siguiendo aquel susurro que me dice "sigue"…

Natsu te prometo ser feliz…

.

.

.

KYAAAA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS ONE-SHOT Y MIS HISTORIAS… TAMBIEN A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DECIRME QUE LES PARESIO :3 GRACIAS POR LEERME Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA


End file.
